You Are My Life Now
by twilighter4lifealison
Summary: A collection of all different Twilight discussions I'm doing with my friend jennrich2830. Please read, you won't be disappointed. And get in on the discussions in the reviews!
1. Chapter 1 : Lion and Lamb

A/N : Hey guys, it's Alison! So this story is basically a collection of Twilight discussions I'm doing with my friend Jenn. Her username on here is jennrich2830. They might be based on a quote like this one, or maybe another chapter could be on the tradition "which team are you?" discussion. Each week we'll switch off with whose writing goes first. This time mine is first and just as a reminder before each person's writing you'll see whose it is. Enjoy and please review!

You Are My Life Now

Chapter 1: So the Lion Fell in Love With the Lamb

Alison:

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. "

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick masochistic lion. "

This famous quote from Twilight is what makes me love Edward and Bella. I think it's amazing how they have this intense passion for each other, even though they haven't known each other very long. Usually it takes much, much longer for two people to feel this way, and it's extremely rare to share the type of unconditional love that Edward and Bella have.

Edward compares himself to a lion. He is obviously thousands of times stronger than a lion, but the metaphor is still clear. As a vampire he is "the world's best predator" if you want to quote the book and "the world's most dangerous predator" if you want to quote the movie. And a lion is basically the king of animals. Lions are tremendously powerful and strong, and could easily kill a smaller animal, like a lamb. I find it a little ironic, that Edward compares himself to a lion when he actually hunts mountain lions. But then again, his family does say that he is like a mountain lion when he hunts.

Bella's response to Edward's statement is "What a stupid lamb." She says this because she does realize the risk that comes with Edward. That he could kill her in an instant. Perhaps, he would be trying just to touch her face and he ends up crushing her skull. Or maybe his vampiric instincts would dominate, and he would give in to his thirst. So even though Bella is fragile like a lamb when a lion is outstandingly powerful…that is only physically. Imagine knowing the person you love with all your heart and soul is capable of murderously killing you like that. You would have to be a mentally strong person, like Bella. So maybe Bella is physically a lamb, she is mentally a lion.

Edward replies to Bella's statement with "What a sick masochistic lion." In some ways you could view Edward as the type of person (or vampire) that does inflict pain on himself because Bella's blood is so tempting to him. But think about Bella's pain in New Moon, when he leaves. She is in the deepest depths of depression. And Edward has made it apparent in Twilight that because he is a vampire and the fact that he has been alive for so long make his feelings much stronger for Bella. Therefore, if he would've just let Bella live her life in Twilight then he would have been even more masochistic than just having a relationship with her. So…Edward has it tough both ways. He chooses the one option that will cause him a small sum of pain. The pain is worth it, because he gets his other half.

This is really a meaningful quote. I have only begun to decipher it. I do know that I fell in with Twilight from this quote. Okay, maybe I fell in love with it after Edward was described. But I did finally start to grasp what a brilliant writer Stephenie Meyer is with this quote. With this quote I was also able to understand the immense love between Edward and Bella. They put aside their differences, and if they hadn't there would be no Edward and Bella. Edward's life would have gone on being utterly lonely. And Bella would have going on not fitting in. They each fell in love with the person that completes them in every single way possible.

---------------------------------

Jenn:

Those heady feelings of first love—so intense, so wondrous, so…scary!

Now imagine if those feelings were intertwined with the very real possibility that your first love could very easily kill you without intending to. And still yet, it's his very nature to _want_ to kill you. And even worse, something about the scent of your blood makes it a zillion times harder for him to resist. And he _does _want to resist. Because for the first time in a century, he also feels those pangs of first love. And finally, he has a chance to grasp onto the happiness he's seen with the rest of the couples in his family.

Just one little problem.

She's a human. And he's a vampire. And so we are introduced to Bella and Edward and their budding romance in _Twilight._ And in the most pivotal scene in the novel, Stephenie Meyer gives us a seemingly simple and yet appropriate analogy for this dangerous new love—the lion and the lamb.

What is it about the _Twilight Saga_ that has taken hold of so many like never before? Well, too much to enumerate here. But certainly one of the many reasons is this idea of the intensity of first love where you often feel you will just die if you are not with that person to the reality of Bella and Edward's relationship where death is a very real possibility. Most people can relate to those intense feelings so it's easy to put themselves in Bella's or Edward's shoes.

Or to put themselves right there in the middle of the meadow. That all too important scene where Bella and Edward are finally free to declare themselves to each other and while heady with those feelings of first love, they also recognize the reality of their situation. After this discussion, Edward almost seemingly innocuously murmurs "So the lion fell in love with the lamb." Bella returns, "What a stupid lamb." And he comes back with "What a sick masochistic lion." In the book, this line while heavy in its implication, both Bella and Edward say it with a certain amount of self-deprecating humor.

There is the obvious analogy—the lion, one of the world's most dangerous predators; the lamb, that most innocent of prey—Edward even discusses the predatory prowess of vampires. But can lions and lambs co-exist? Well, sure, if the lamb is stupid enough to trust the lion and the lion is sick enough to be tortured by being so close to his prey. Of course, Edward and Bella see the irony in their situation and can approach it somewhat humorously.

That is because the alternative is one that neither can exist with either—to stay away from each other. In fact, it is impossible. They are drawn together as if by a gravitational pull. It is that inexplicable connection that true abiding deep love brings. The risks (and there are many!) are worth the price of being together although they are two different types of beings. And this willingness to be together despite all of the odds against them, to reach out and grab for that first love, make that soul mate connection, to risk it all, even death, even the possible loss of one's soul—well, that makes us love them all the more too! And that's what gives the reader that connection to this lion and his lamb. Because they would make that ultimate sacrifice to be together and wouldn't we all like someone to feel that way about us or the other way around? Absolutely. That is what true love and devotion is all about.


	2. Chapter 2 : Missing You Twilight Movie

A/N: This chapter is about scenes we wished were in the Twilight movie. The first writing is Jenn's, and the second is mine!

Jenn's writing:

You Are My Life Now

Chapter 2: Missing You: Scenes I wish were in Twilight the Movie

It is inevitable that a book as detailed, as personal, as big as Twilight must be condensed when it comes to making a movie. It is also inevitable that fans of the book could debate endlessly what scenes from the book should have made the cut for the movie.

As for me, I would be happy to see the entire book, scene by scene, even if it meant an 8 hour movie! I can never have too much Edward! (By the way, I would not be opposed to the filming of Midnight Sun either! Hint, hint, Stephenie Meyer!)

Let me start by saying that I am a fan who was not disappointed by the film adaptation in the least. In fact, I refuse to reveal how many times I've viewed the movie both in the theater and on DVD. Let's just leave it at "still not enough"!

Knowing that some scenes will be lost in the translation to screen, I felt they did a pretty good job of condensing it into a 2 hour movie. However, like most fans, there were some things I would have liked to see filmed and up there on the big screen. So here are the top 3 things I would have liked to have seen translated to the movie screen.

The Blood Typing Class: I don't know if anyone else feels this way, but I love this scene because I think it is actually an important fact and pretty funny that Bella faints at the sight and smell of blood. I read or saw an interview where Catherine Hardwicke said that they did not include this scene because they already had too many biology scenes in the movie, but personally, I don't think fans of the book would have minded _this_ particular scene since most of it doesn't even take place in the biology room. Instead it establishes further the protectiveness that Edward has for Bella, deepens the rivalry with Mike Newton, and strengthens Edward's fascination with Bella since he is amazed she can _smell_ the scent of blood. It would have been lovely to see Edward carrying Bella to the nurse as well.

Tyler Asking Bella to the Dance: Of course in the movie it would have had to be changed to the prom, but still I love this scene with Edward blocking her in so he could amuse himself with Tyler's antics. And of course Bella's desire to rear end that "stupid shiny Volvo owner" is one of the funniest scenes in the book and shows that Twilight's not all about doom, gloom, and angst.

The Entire Meadow Scene…IN A MEADOW!: Of course this scene was the start of it all and I know that it is the favorite scene of many people, myself included. This scene is intense and fully commits Edward and Bella to each other. I know that much of it was included in the movie but I missed some of the nice little touches, like Bella touching Edward and his running away until he is sure he can handle it. I think these are important in showing the internal struggle that Edward still has even after they've declared their feelings for each other. For some reason, I suppose dramatic effect, they felt the need to condense the Port Angeles car conversation from the book and the meadow scene from the book into one scene. I know most fans would have gladly lost some of the bad vampire scenes or a shorter ballet studio scene to have these two conversations included as written in the novel. And certainly it would have made sense for the upcoming movie adaptations of the remaining saga, since these conversations are the foundation of Edward and Bella's relationship give that special poignancy to New Moon when the two loves are separated; a greater sense of urgency to Eclipse when the two loves are threatened with death; and a greater understanding of their bond when they marry, become parents, and again are threatened with violence and death and the loss of their child.

So do you agree with these? Disagree? Have favorite scenes of your own, you wish had made the cut? Let us know!

Jenn

Alison's writing:

You Are My Life Now

Chapter 2: Missing You: Scenes I Wished were in the Twilight Moive

The highly anticipated Twilight movie hit theaters November 20, 2008. Fans had been waiting weeks and months to see their favorite vampire romance on the big screen. As every Twilighter knows, the books are very lengthy. Twilight is just two pages shy of 500. So how do you fit a 498 page novel into a 2 and half hour movie? It's a very difficult task, but Catherine Hardwicke did complete. It. The question really is though: how well did she?

I knew it was inevitable that some parts of Twilight would be left out, but I was very disappointed some parts were. The whole Twilight saga revolves around Edward and Bella's love, so I felt that the movie should have lingered on their love a lot more. They didn't even say "I love you," and I was honestly shocked that they didn't. A few other Edward and Bella moments were left out as well including when they sat together in the cafeteria during lunch. They really start clicking there, and Bella gets more information on vampires. Another part that was left out was when they're going to the baseball field, Bella got nervous because she has to go piggyback on Edward and the speed frightens her. To persuade Bella onto going on his back, Edward kisses her and tells Bella that he loves her for the first time. Even earlier in the day there's a sweeter part where is in Bella's room when she wakes up. Bella lets down her guard and run to Edward, nestling herself in his lap. She finds out that she said she loved Edward in her sleep, and Edward simply tells her, "You are my life now." I am a diehard Twilight Team Edward fan, so you may not have noticed that these scenes were left out.

There are some other things that I wished would have been included in the movie. For example, the Cullens' relationships with one another. I guess you could tell from what Jessica said about who was with who in the cafeteria, but I just didn't feel the relationship spark when Alice and Jasper were together, neither with Rosalie and Jasper. I could see it a little with Carlisle and Esme. Hopefully they'll show this a little more in the coming movies. In addition, they hardly set up Bella and Alice's friendship. They're supposed to connect when they're in Phoenix but they hardly talk to one another. Therefore, it might be a little confusing to people when they go see New Moon and they haven't read the books when Bella tells Jake that she has to go with Alice, that she loves Alice. I would never have gotten that from just watching the Twilight movie.

As you can see, I would have loved to sit through a ten hour movie with every scene in it. But I think Catherine Hardwicke did a fabulous job. I loved every scene in Twilight, especially the meadow scene, the Port Angeles scene, the prom scene, and when she says "About three things I was absolutely positive…" The whole cast of Twilight did an amazing job and I can't wait to see how they portray New Moon.

Alison


	3. Chapter 3 : Love’s Labors Lost…And Found

A/N: This chapter, in honor of New Moon, is – would you have taken Edward back?

You Are My Life Now 

Chapter 3: Love's Labors Lost…And Found

Alison's:

As every Twilighter knows, the Twilight Saga is really Bella's story. And Bella's whole life revolves around Edward. But in New Moon, her whole life is filled with sadness and an astonishing pain because Edward has left her. We find out later in the book that he only left Bella because of her. He was truly miserable the whole time they were separated. In chapter 23 The Truth, Edward asks Bella if she can forgive him and take him back despite everything that's happened. Bella replies, "Of course I love you—and there's nothing you can do about it!" In other words, she takes him back. However, the question Jenn and I are discussing is, "Would you?"

I am 100% Team Edward, so at first this question seemed very easy for me to answer. But as I really thought about it, I realized it actually is hard question to answer. I think there are two major ways you can view this.

One: The only point of Bella's existence is Edward. She can't be happy without him. They weren't together for months, and she suffered such a deep depression. It only makes sense for her to take Edward back. Or else, she won't have any point to live and she might as well go jump off a cliff again.

Two: Edward has caused Bella so much pain, she can't bear to let him back into her life She's lost trust in him, and even thought she still desperately loves him; she also hates him for leaving her. Bella might be being silly for refusing to let Edward back into her life, but she can't bear to go through so much pain again.

So where do I stand in these options? In the beginning I was in the middle. I thought both reasons brought up some key points that Bella would have considered. But you can't choose halfway on this, it's either yes or no. So, I chose yes. If I were Bella ( which I wish I was sooo bad!) having Edward back would mean total and complete bliss. My own personal heaven!!! However, I might just prolong my answer to Edward, because he does deserve some agony for leaving me, despite his reasons. Bella made the perfect choice in taking Edward back. I could not imagine any type of future for Bella without Edward involved.

Jenn's:

We all know the devastation Bella goes through in New Moon when Edward leaves her. For her own good of course. In his mind. Little did he know, he merely put Bella into the paths of other kinds of danger…from Victoria's master plan, Laurent's chance encounter, "immature" werewolves, and Bella's own new adrenaline obsession (all to hear Edward's velvet voice). And of course, somehow Edward forgot that Bella is just a trouble magnet regardless. So once the lovers are reunited, it begs the question, considering all Bella went through, if you were in her shoes, would you have taken Edward back?

I've always considered New Moon to be my least favorite of the Saga novels since it had the least amount of Edward and involved his (let's just call a spade a spade, shall we?) not very-well-thought-out abrupt departure.

However, while working on a different story, I've really been delving into New Moon more deeply than before and have gained an appreciation for the complex layers that Stephenie Meyer weaved into this novel and how it really sets up everything that happens in Breaking Dawn. It is the beginning of Bella's development of her own inner strength that ultimately becomes her gift when she becomes a vampire.

When I initially began pondering this question, I was thinking of my first impression when I read New Moon the first time which was that Bella took Edward back way too easily with not much fuss. Which may be true if you only look at it on the surface and don't really look at it through the prism of all that has happened to her since Edward left.

If you've ever been through a devastating break-up only to reunite with that person later, it may not be so far-fetched to understand Bella's reaction in Volterra especially under the extreme life and death situation that they faced. I don't think it's unrealistic for her to take Edward back so readily considering the depth of her love for him, that she had no say in the break-up in the first place, and what they went through in Italy. But this is where I _really_ start to dig Bella.

You see, the Bella Edward comes back to is not the same Bella he left in the woods. This Bella doesn't follow his lead blindly. This Bella has been empowered by her friendship with the free-spirited Jacob, by her adrenaline-fueled rushes that involved her finding her independence, by flying further east than she'd ever gone all to save the hero. This Bella's a survivor. This Bella takes charge of her own destiny. This Bella forces Edward to take her to his family for a vote on whether she gets to join them as a vampire.

I think a quote from New Moon that exemplifies this new Bella is when she tells him, "This isn't just about you anymore. You're not the center of the universe, you know." Privately, she admits to herself that he's still the center of her personal universe. But it's an important step in her new identity that she lets Edward know that in order for their relationship to work, they have to make important decisions together.

And yet it still show that Bella has held onto that selflessness that is at the core of who she is and one of the reasons Edward loves her so deeply. After their Italian adventures and drawing the attention of the Volturi, _all_ of the Cullens are now involved. They deserve a say too. It's no longer Edward's prerogative to dictate to his family. _Or_ Bella.

Another thing I love about the whole conversation in her bedroom after they get back from Italy and before heading to the Cullen home for the vote is that it does show you don't have to play into the usual human reaction of punishing the person who broke up with you when they want to get back together. There's a perverse pleasure in having someone who rejected you, begging to be forgiven.

But Bella shows no sign of this. This is probably partially due to her natural selfless instincts and partially because of being so grateful that they're both still alive. And of course Bella knows that Edward's nature is to punish himself much more harshly than anyone else could. It's easy for Bella to forgive him knowing he'll likely never forgive himself. With a love as deep and transformational as theirs, there is no reason to prolong the painful absence of being separated.

I realize now my initial impression when I first read New Moon was way too harsh on Bella. How could she resist being offered her heart and soul back? Especially when it's being offered by Edward Cullen! What girl could resist that? Not me!


End file.
